


Playmobil Black Sails

by christyimnotred



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint finds Thomas and they pirate together.  All scenes illustrated with Playmobil figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flint and Thomas meet

James and Thomas meet for the first time.


	2. Flint finds Thomas

Flint had been hearing rumors for about a year about an English nobleman who escaped an asylum and bribed his way onto a pirate ship. Unfortunately the ship sank before Flint could catch up with it. This didn’t stop him from searching the islands around the area where the ship went down.

Thomas my love.


	3. Thomas joins the crew

The treasure should be on this island

 

I think I see the right place.


	4. Hunting for treasure

It's that way.

This is the spot.

Dig or I kill you.


	5. Treasure!

This was the right spot!

 

A lousy boot!  Flint has the worst luck.


	6. Matelotage

‘Matelotage, now used as an English word, became a term for a legal marriage between two men. But under the pirate flag, they could be honored and legitimized. Some of these began as master-servant or even senior-junior. … In pirate society (and only pirate society) two men could “marry.” They would exchange gold rings and pledge eternal union. After this, they were expected to share everything.’ [x] (from ‘The Pirate Empire - Gay Marriage Among Pirates)


	7. Finally some treasure

 

Thomas is a good luck charm it appears. Finally some real treasure.


End file.
